Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt
'Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt '''is a 1941 Merrie Melodies cartoon directed by Friz Freleng, and starring Bugs Bunny. Plot Bugs is reading The Song of Hiawatha out loud to himself, and the saga turns real as a pint-sized, Elmer Fudd-like Hiawatha (minus the speech impediment) turns up, paddling his canoe. Hiawatha is looking for a rabbit for his dinner. In a key sequence (replayed in a later cartoon - see below), Hiawatha tricks Bugs into thinking he is The original opening and credits have been restored for the 1995 dubbed version. This version is still shown on Cartoon Network. The version released on DVD and Blu-Ray have the original closing titles. The Blue Ribbon shown here has original closing: http://my.mail.ru/mail/1217527/video/82850/85214.html preparing a hot bath for him. It is actually a cooking pot, which Bugs quickly vacates once Hiawatha casually mentions that he is having rabbit stew for supper. As with Elmer, Bugs spends the rest of the cartoon tormenting his would-be devourer, who finally breaks his arrows in anger and disgust, and paddles his canoe away while Bugsy finishes his reading of the poem. However, in the closing gag, the miffed-looking Hiawatha suddenly returns to the foreground where Bugs is reading the narrative, and after a second of wordless staring at each other, Hiawatha gives Bugs the "insulting kiss" that the bunny usually bestows on others. Hiawatha then paddles away again, as Bugs "spits out" the kiss as the cartoon ends. Notes 1. Due to its stereotypical portrayal of Native Americans, this episode was pulled from Cartoon Network's 2001 June Bugs marathon by its then current owner, AOL Time Warner. 2. In 1995, the original opening and credits were restored for the dubbed version. This version is still shown on Boomerang. The original closing was restored with the original titles when the cartoon was released on DVD on February 12, 2008 on Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection. This version was double-dipped in the Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3 release for DVD and Blu-Ray. 3. The Blue Ribbon shown here has original closing: http://my.mail.ru/mail/1217527/video/82850/85214.html 4. ''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt is available on these Home Video Releases: #Bugs Bunny Cartoon Festival, Little Red Riding Rabbit (Blue Borders, Blue Ribbon, original closing) #The Golden Age of Looney Tunes (No Borders, Blue Ribbon, original closing) #Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection (Original titles, restored closing) #Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3 (Original titles, restored closing) Gallery Hunt2.jpg|Blue Ribbon Re-Issue Titles 61QwxFuhKtL._SL1162_.jpg|Lobby Card References *Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt CHOF External Links Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt at SuperCartoons.net Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Academy Award nominees Category:Shorts Category:1941 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Gil Turner Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Bickenbach Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Cal Dalton Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc